This disclosure relates generally to excavation equipment and associated operations and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for securement of a wear member to an excavation implement.
It can be useful to be able to conveniently install and replace wear members on excavation implements. However, the wear members should be secured in a manner that conveniently and securely attaches the wear members to an excavation implement, and provides for reliable detachment from the implement. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of releasably securing wear members to excavation implements.